User blog:Xmark12/League of Legends FC/OC Champion Spotlight
Kirito: The Black Swordsman Basic Information Primary Role: Fighter Secondary Role: Slayer Secondary Bar: Mana Statistics Health: 550 (+90. 2170 at lvl 18) Health Regeneration: +10 (+0.5. +19 at lvl 18) Mana: 400 (+20. 760 at lvl 18) Mana Regeneration: '''+5 (+1.0. +23 at lvl 18) '''Melee Range: 125 Attack Damage: '''60 (+3.5. 123 at lvl 18) '''Attack Speed: 0.6 (+4.5%. 1.41 at lvl 18) Armor: 30 (+3.0. 84 at lvl 18) Magic Resist: 25 (+1.5. 52 at lvl 18) Movement Speed: '''355 Abilities '''Passive - Battle Healing & Survival Instinct: When in combat, Kirito will gain 50% bonus Health Regeneration, increasing the lower his Health is, up to 200% at 35% Health. At 35% Health, Kirito will gain Survival Instinct, in which his Movement Speed and Attack Speed are increased by 30%. Q - Vorpal Strike (Skillshot. Mana: 40. Cooldown: 14/13/12/11/10): (Active): Kirito will lunge at a target location (700 Range. Can be stopped at any time by pressing Q again) and thrust his blade into any enemy target in his path, dealing 50/100/150/200/250 (+100% AD) Physical Damage. This skill will turn into an entirely new skill when aimed at an ally Champion: *'Switch (Targetable):' (Active): Kirito will dash towards an allied champion. Once he's next to said allied Champion, Vorpal Strike will be available once again, but this time, if he hits an enemy champion, he will not only do damage to them, but also cleave them, reducing their armor by 6%/7%/8%/9%/10% for 10 seconds. The cleave bonus will only be active for 5 seconds before it turns back to normal and Switch can be used again after the cooldown's done. W - Horizontal Square (Targetable. Mana: 60/70/80/90/100. Cooldown: 16/15/14/13/12): (Active): Kirito will blink towards an enemy target (400 Range) and slash them four times in a square, doing 70/90/110/130/150 Physical Damage (100% AD) in total. During this time, he is untargetable. Enemies who are in the proximity of the slashes will also be damaged for the same amount. This ability can apply on-hit effects and can Critically Strike. Killing an enemy Champion with this ability will reset this skill's cooldown. E - Spinning Shield (Activatable. Mana: 40/50/60/70/80. Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16): (Active): Kirito will spin his sword rapidly in-front of him for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds, blocking all basic attacks and projectiles in-front of him, but not in the back of him. If an enemy gets too close to the spinning blade, they'll be damaged for 60/80/100/120/140 Physical Damage (+50% AD) and be slowed (Slow Percentage: 20/25/30/35/40%) for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds. During this time, Kirito can move himself and the direction of the spinning sword, as well as use basic attacks, active items, and spells. R - Dual Wielding (Activatable. Mana: 0. Cooldown: 80): '(Active): Kirito will unsheathe his second sword, the Dark Repulsor, increasing his Attack Speed by 50%. During this time, if Kirito uses an ability and finishes it, he'll be able to use it again instantly with his other sword. Once he finishes using the skill with the second sword, it will then go on its usual cooldown. Mana costs for skills are doubled when this is active, but it can also be deactivated at any time. When this skill is still active, Kirito can preform a completely new skill by pressing R again: *'Starburst Stream (Skillshot): (Active): Kirito will dash towards a target location (300 Range). If he connects with an enemy Champion, he will Taunt them for the duration of the skill. After that, he'll swiftly strike at the opponent 16 times, dealing 50/100/150 Physical Damage (+100% AD) per strike. If the enemy is below 40% Health, this ability has a chance to Critically Strike, dealing , and if an enemy gets caught within the strikes, they will also be damaged. After finishing the skill, Kirito will automatically sheathe his second sword, putting it on cooldown. This ability can apply on-hit effects 3 times. Alfred: The Modified Revolver Basic Information Primary Role: Support Secondary Role: Controller Secondary Bar: Energy Statistics Health: WIP Health Regeneration: WIP Mana: WIP Mana Regeneration: '''WIP '''Melee Range: WIP Attack Damage: '''WIP '''Attack Speed: WIP Armor: WIP Magic Resist: WIP Movement Speed: '''WIP Abilities '''Passive - Pacifist: Since Alfred is a pacifist, he won't actually kill enemy Champions. For instance, a basic attack or ability that would usually kill an enemy Champion would instead stun them for 2-4 seconds (Depending on Champion level) and leave them at 1 HP. If an outside entity such as a minion kills the Champion though, the kill would go to Alfred. Alfred won't have this passive if he's alone. Q - Sleeping Darts (Targetable): (Active): Alfred will shoot a weak sleeping dart at an enemy, slightly slowing their movement speed for 1 second. This will stack up to 5 times, and when fully stacked, the sleeping darts will take their full effect, slowing their movement speed for 3-5 seconds (Depending on the level of this ability). W - H2H Combat (Activatable): (Active): Alfred will put away his revolver in favor for his fists. When in this mode, Alfred will gain a completely new passive: *'Pressure Points:' There will be a little indicator called "Pressure Points" randomly placed on a corner on every enemy Champion around him. If Alfred hits this Pressure Point twice, the enemy champion will be stunned for 1-3 seconds (Depending on the level of this ability). E - Quick Dash (Skillshot): (Active): Alfred will dash towards a target location. If an enemy Champion is nearby, Alfred will either shoot at them if he's using his revolver, or swing his fists at the enemy. This can be used to proc Alfred's Pressure Point passive if he's in H2H Combat mode. R - WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Xmark12's Pages